


The War is Over

by YesterDarling



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, F/M, V-E Day, V-J Day, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesterDarling/pseuds/YesterDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic AU, post-WWII (V-J/Victory in Japan Day). Alfred finally returns from the Battle in the Pacific, and he couldn't be more proud to be an American: the Allies have won the war! But something even more important is weighing on his mind: a girl with emerald eyes. His girl.</p><p>T for minor swearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War is Over

**Author's Note:**

> If you've already read this, I apologise; I deleted the old copy due to a historical blunder on my part.  
> Anywho, this story was inspired by this drawing. http://orig01.deviantart.net/784d/f/2012/010/2/8/kiss_me__war_is_over_by_lastxsentence-d4lw8g4.jpg It's super cute!  
> I thought about using regular England instead of Nyotalia, but quickly realized that wouldn't work.  
> You see, back in the 40s, homosexuality was treated as a mental disease. (As much as I'd love to rant about that, I don't want to waist your time. For more info on that, either read Adam Turing: the Enigma, or watch the movie based off it; the Imitation Game.)  
> If I had used Arthur, this story would either a) be incredibly historically inaccurate, which makes me shudder, or b) incredibly sad.  
> So, I decided to just stick with Nyotalia. It should still be cute, and I hope you like it!

Six years.  
2,175 days.  
5,2000 hours.  
3,132,000 minutes.  
Countless seconds.  
Every one of these countless seconds had made Alfred's heart ache, despite the fact he had been gone for only five years of this. Whatever time he had spent before joining the fight had been spent worrying.  
Though most of the war, Alfred had been on the battlefield, he had joined the battle a bit late. It was only after Pearl Harbor that the United States had joined the great war. Being a major patriot, he had enlisted soon after war was declared. And after that, he had made an even bigger decision. He remembered it clearly, as if it were still that day.

~x~X~x~

"Alfred," his girlfriend, Alice, had scolded him. "I know that you love this country, but are you truly winning to put your life on the line for it?" It had been a rhetorical question; she knew that her beau wouldn't just let his country fall victim to war. If he wasn't fighting for his ideals, he wouldn't be Alfred.  
"Alice, doll," he said, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "You know exactly why. The Nazis are on the warpath, and if we don't stop them, we might as well kiss the US of A goodbye. And neither of us want that." She looked down, biting her lip.  
"But what if you don't come back?"  
His eyes had widened slightly at her suggestion. "Don't say that!" He cried, holding her hands in his own. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Upon these words, he hugged her close, and she clung to him.  
He was about to ask her. He was sure he knew her answer, but his nerves still gathered as imaginary butterflies flew around his stomach.  
"You've put up with me for so long... Even when I left you and then came back to you, you accepted me. Alice, you're my one and only; my British Angel. Let's get married."  
He could have sworn he had felt tears seep into his shirt as she whispered yes.

~x~X~x~

That had been about five years ago.  
Before they had time to arrange a ceremony, or even get the proper blood work and paperwork done, he had been sent to train for the navy. The training had been rough and rigorous. His prized, golden blonde hair was cut short (much to Alice's dismay, as she stated upon seeing his photograph) and the uniform he was given was a bit small; he'd have to get used to that. Being a bluejacket wouldn't be easy. He missed his life, job, and fiancee, but the letters he received from Alice kept him going.  
As soon as he finished training and went on his first military campaign, he began to grow his hair back to normal length; a minor victory. He sent his last letter to Alice as he was sent out on a US Sailing Ship to join the Battle of the Atlantic.  
His first attack had been frightening; training cannot prepare you for war. The sound of artillery fire echoed throughout the air as they tried to take a U-Boat out of commission before the submarine sank into the abyss of the deep.  
The Battle of the Atlantic was won, as was the War in Europe; it had certainly taken long enough. But just because two of the three Axis Powers were taken down, that didn't mean that the third had fallen. The Terror in thr East was still reigning. As soon as the war in Europe ended, he was shipped out to the Pacific.  
The pacific war was worse than anything he could have imagined; fueled by the ideology that their emperor was a god, the Japanese fought ruthlessly. Several USS ships were taken down, despite their attempts to serpentine away.  
Alfred survived. There was guilt in his heart; why did it have to be them? The soldiers he had done training with before being sent to different platoons... Gone. But he was able to live through two drafts–four years–and fight for his beloved country.  
And then he heard the news. The War was over!

~x~X~x~

The news had Alice overjoyed when she heard it, though she tried to keep her expectations low. Though she had gotten no letter telling her of his demise, she still was worried that something had happened to her beloved. She always worried about him, as it was her nature.  
For the fourth day in a row, she worked through her shift with a straight face, ignoring all the excited chatter and cries of delight. Though she had heard the soldiers would be back today, she refused to get too excited. Expect the worst, but hope for the best.  
But though she reminded herself this, she couldn't stop herself from running to Times Square to see the commotion, and perhaps catch a glimpse of her hero.

~x~X~x~

And now, Alfred was in his hometown of New York City, fighting his way through the crowds, cheering, and excitement Times Square. The impromptu celebration was nice, and made him feel pride, but he only had one thought on his mind: meeting his fiancee at her place of work and surprising her. She had written him that she had at long last become a nurse, and by asking around he had learned she worked at Mt. Sinai Hospital. He could picture her emerald green eyes and her silky blonde hair. She managed to pull off her uniform so well, and her white flats complimented it...  
He blinked. That was her standing a few yards in front of him, wasn't it.  
"Alice!" He practically screamed, weaving through the crowd and running up behind her with a grin plastered on his face. "Alice!"  
She had barely turned around when he hugged her from behind, putting one strong arm around her slender waist as he pulled her into a kiss. He closed his eyes; It was passionate, saying what he had not gotten to say for the past five years. And she melted into it, as she felt the same.  
"Alice," he said, grinning as he broke away. "We won. The war is over!"  
"I know, twit," she replied, barely able to contain her joy as happy tears filled her eyes. "So kiss me again."  
And he did.


End file.
